Mi luz y mi soporte
by Suki90
Summary: Pensamientos y perspectiva de Koga en el episodio 34. ¿Qué nos contará el pequeño Pegaso de esta nueva era? Koga x Yuna


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Mi luz y mi soporte**

Cuando le escuché decir al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer que ella se encontraba en el infierno… y que si permanecía allí durante mucho tiempo eventualmente moriría, mi corazón no pudo evitar detenerse por un momento.

Ella podía morir…

Yuna podía morir al igual que Aria y… dejarme completamente solo…

No, no quiero que eso suceda… No quiero perder a alguien importante de nuevo. Ya perdí a la señorita Saori y a Aria por obra de Marte… Yuna no podía tener el mismo destino que ellas dos.

Si ella moría… mi vida perdería todo sentido…

Miro con rabia a Schiller, quien estaba a punto de lanzarnos a Ryuho y a mi uno de sus ataques nuevamente, seguramente sería el mismo con el que envió a Yuna al infierno.

Bien… Si esa cosa nos lleva hasta el inframundo, con gusto dejaré que me golpee, pero no me iré solo. Este maldito desgraciado se viene conmigo.

Finalmente Cáncer lanza las Ondas Infernales, a lo que yo lanzo mis Meteoros de Pegaso.

— ¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que podrás vencerme con ese insignificante poder? —me pregunta, al mismo tiempo en que incrementa su poder y me envuelve totalmente. Probablemente piensa que con esto me tiene derrotado… Pero, para mí…

… esto es perfecto.

Pronto escucho a Ryuho lanzar su ahora potenciado Dragón Naciente, gracias a que despertó su séptimo sentido. Pero lamentablemente está muy cansado, y su fuerza no logra equipararse con la de Schiller.

Mientras el Caballero Dorado se centra en Ryuho, yo me escabullo sin que me note y lo sostengo del brazo, logrando que las mismas Ondas Infernales, que antes sólo me rodeaban a mí, lo rodearan a él también.

— ¡Nos iremos juntos al inframundo! —le digo al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba con más fuerza para que no lograra zafarse.

— ¿Qué? —es lo único que me responde antes de que las Ondas Infernales hagan lo suyo y nos manden directo al Hades.

— _Lo siento Ryuho, pero es mejor así… Debes descansar un poco —_pienso, mientras veo como es que mi amigo se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño conforme me alejo de la Tierra.

Cuando finalmente entramos al inframundo, tanto Schiller como yo caemos en lugares distintos. Pero en el mero instante en el que intento levantarme siento cómo es que el cosmos de obscuridad que Aria me había ayudado a controlar. Pareciera como si lograra su objetivo, pero en ese momento recuerdo que mi misión allí era la de rescatar a Yuna, por lo que no podía dejar que este cosmos malignos me alejara de esa meta.

Me levanto y me encuentro nuevamente con Schiller, quien realmente está molesto por haber sido traído a este maldito mundo.

— _Te lo mereces… Por todo el daño que le has hecho a las personas, esto es lo menos que se te puede dar como castigo… —_pienso para mis adentros antes de ser golpeado por otro de sus ataques.

Me estampo contra una roca duramente y no logro levantarme… Pensé en que tal vez tendría un momento de descanso, al Schiller pensar que finalmente estaba muerto, pero este no pierde oportunidad y me vuelve a lanzar otro ataque, el cual me deja peor que en un inicio. Maldita sea, este Caballero es demasiado poderoso…

Vuelve a lanzarme otro ataque, pero esta vez logro esquivarlo. Me quedo un momento en el suelo, pero al girar a mi izquierda tengo a una de esas almas en pena muy cerca de mí y me sorprende.

Y de nueva cuenta, la misma sensación del cosmos de obscuridad vuelve a intentar dominarme.

Más a pesar de su fuerza logro hacerlo desvanecerse. Maldita sea… Cada vez es más pesado controlarlo

Cuando finalmente logro levantarme, el muy maldito comienza a darme un sermón sobre el por qué era Caballero, el por qué hacía lo que hacía y qué buscaba obtener…

Tch, eso no me interesa… A decir verdad no entiendo por qué lo estoy escuchando. Lo que debería hacer ahora es ir en busca de Yu-…

— ¡Koga! —escucho a lo lejos. Me giro hacia mis espaldas y finalmente la veo.

— ¡Yuna! — es lo único que en ese momento puedo decir. No puedo describir el enorme alivio que siento de verla sana y salva, pero por sobre todo… Viva.

Finalmente llega a mi lado y no puedo evitar tomarla de los brazos con fuerza y verla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto con consternación, realmente preocupado de que aunque su apariencia dijera una cosa, en realidad fuera otra.

— Si… —me responde, aliviada de verme.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos más viéndonos aliviados, aunque para nosotros parecieron una gran eternidad.

Y es que realmente no podía evitar sentir un enorme alivio en mi interior, y que además mis fuerzas se iban renovando con cada microsegundo que ella estaba a mi lado. Mi corazón y mi alma finalmente habían vuelto a la vida.

Anteriormente pude haber dudado mucho sobre lo que siento en estos momentos y dejarlos a un lado, no tomándoles importancia.

Pero eso no ocurriría, ya que ahora sé qué es lo que siento, qué es lo que ella produce en mi, el por qué surgía siempre la necesidad de protegerla de cada situación que se nos presentara, a pesar de que ella podía valerse por sí sola.

Y es que yo la quiero… Bueno, quiero a todos mis amigos, al igual que a la señorita Saori…

Pero, la forma en la que la quiero a ella es completamente diferente al de los demás.

Yuna… me gusta, creo que desde que nos conocimos. No me refiero a cuando se quitó la máscara y pude ver finalmente su cálida mirada, sino que desde el inicio… desde que me juzgó para ver si era apto para entrar a Palaestra.

No estoy totalmente seguro de si fue amor a primera vista, pero desde el principio ella me atrajo, algo me llevó a pensar que ella era alguien sumamente asombrosa, poderosa y gentil… que se limitaba mucho debido a su condición de caballero.

Pero eso no importa ahora, ya no más. No me importa si ella es un caballero al igual que yo, no me importan las leyes que haya, yo estaré a su lado… la protegeré de todo mal; no permitiré que alguien más se atreva siquiera a tocarle una parte de su armadura.

Tanto Yuna como yo nos giramos hacia Schiller y lo escuchamos nuevamente hablar.

Era el momento de la verdad. Teníamos que derrotarlo si o si.

No puedo evitar sentir un poco de nervio ante la idea de tener que pelear nuevamente con él, pero… la sola presencia de Yuna me hace olvidar todo temor y concentrarme de nueva cuenta.

Y por si fuera poco, no sólo mi nervio disminuye, sino que también la presencia del cosmos obscuro también lo hace.

Sonrío internamente. Definitivamente, ella era la única que podía lograr ese efecto en mí.

Ahora todo estaba más que claro…

Yuna no sólo se había vuelto mi soporte más importante a la hora de combatir, sino que también…

Se había convertido en la luz que me guiaría a través de la inmensa obscuridad que me rodea.

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí lo tienen xD. Dije que traería algo del episodio 34 y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto traeré otro de estos dos, pero implementando mi otra pareja favorita: Seiya y Saori. ¡Espérenlo con ansias!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
